


cokelat

by secangkir karamel (suki_pie)



Series: suatu hari, ketika aku berhenti dan tak ingin kembali [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, cerita selintas
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/secangkir%20karamel
Summary: pada akhirnya, helm itu tidak pernah keluar.





	

“Kang, helm saya?”

Dia adalah yang tadi berdiri di sana, memaksa untuk duduk meski kaki gemetar menahan rasa trauma akibat benturan. Sempat memberikan intruksi untuk menggigit sebongkah gula merah. Biar tenang, katanya. Pelan-pelan saja, saat tak sengaja sempat melihat getar-getar kecil di sekitar jemari.

Tapi, alih-alih memberikan helm, dia memilih untuk berlutut. Melepaskan tas yang tersampir di bahu, yang sempat saya kira bakal mengeluarkan helm honda; yang sebelumnya terlempar dan membentur aspal jalanan; lantas memberikannya begitu saja, setelah itu selesai.

Pada akhirnya, helm itu tidak pernah keluar.

Manakala dia menarik bungkus familiar berwarna ungu, berkilau dengan caranya sendiri dan menarik sisa-sisa rasa penasaran. Sampai titelnya berbunyi; _cadburry_. Sebatang cokelat penuh cita rasa yang memikat.

“Nih,”

“Eh? Tapi Kang, helm saya?”

“Ada di Teh Buri, nanti tanya aja,”

Cokelat yang telah tergenggam dilirik sejenak, sebelum kembali menatap sorot matanya. “Terus ini apa, Kang? Saya bingung.”

“Makan aja, gak apa-apa. Bagi-bagi sama temennya.”

Bibir rasanya kelu, tapi hati tak bisa membohongi untuk merasa terenyuh.


End file.
